


Le cauchemar de Stiles

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour des raisons de sécurité, tout le monde dort chez Derek. Mais la nuit n'est finalement pas aussi calme que prévu, merci Stiles et son cauchemar. Mais de quoi a-t-il rêvé d'ailleurs ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le cauchemar de Stiles

Avec l'arrivée de la meute d'alphas, ne sachant quelles étaient leurs réelles intentions, et avec Boyd et Erika toujours portés disparus, il avait été décidé que toute la meute vivrait chez Derek jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est ainsi que se retrouvèrent Derek, Peter, Isaac, Scott et Stiles dans le loft. Lydia et Allison restaient chez cette dernière sous la protection du père Argent.

Il était d'ailleurs assez étonnant de se dire que c'était Derek lui-même qui avait eu l'idée de tout cela, surtout quand on le voyait à présent pester contre "ces foutus adolescents qui ne savent pas ranger et foutent du bordel partout, et putain, on nettoie la table quand on a fini de manger, bordel !".

Oui, l'alpha était un peu à bout de nerf. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Scott et Stiles avaient apporté leurs affaires pour les jours à venir, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Entre Stiles et Peter qui ne cessaient de se chercher des noises pour un oui ou pour un non, et Scott qui menaçait de démolir Isaac si celui-ci osait s'approcher d'un peu trop près d'Allison, il avait tout à coup une irrépressible envie de tous les livrer directement à la meute d'alphas pour avoir enfin la paix. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'avoir une idée aussi stupide que la cohabitation "pour pouvoir se protéger les uns les autres et être plus forts", pour reprendre ses propres mots ?

Il se retrouvait maintenant avec son salon envie de sacs de couchage. Oui, parce qu'en plus, il avait eu la super bonne idée de dire qu'il valait mieux tous dormir dans la même pièce. Il était déjà minuit passé et les lumières n'étaient toujours pas éteintes, les chamailleries continuant encore.

— Bon ça suffit maintenant, tonna-t-il alors que ses yeux viraient au rouge. Tout le monde se couche, extinction des feux, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot.

Il fut satisfait de voir les loups s'exécuter, se couchant chacun dans leur duvet. Seul Stiles semblait faire de la résistance, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

— Stiles !

— Quoi ?

— Coucher !

— Hé oh ! J'suis pas un de tes loups ! T'as beau prendre ta voix d'alpha et faire tes gros yeux rouges, ça marche pas sur moi.

Il empoigna à deux mains le col de l'adolescent et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

— Ne joue pas au plus malin, c'est pas vraiment le moment.

— Tu sais, tu m'as déjà tellement plaqué contre des murs, des portes ou autres surfaces planes, que franchement ça ne m'effraie plus vraiment…

— Ah oui ?

Il se transforma, laissant ses griffes faire des trous dans le haut de pyjama du jeune homme.

— Et maintenant, continua-t-il de sa voix de loup-garou, je ne te fais toujours pas peur ?

— Euh…

— Bien, maintenant tu vas te coucher. T'as cours demain.

Il relâcha l'hyperactif et le vit s'installer dans son couchage en grommelant sur "ce fichu Derek qui manque sérieusement d'humour". Il éteignit la lumière et se coucha à son tour. La nuit, et le repos associé qu'il avait bien mérité, pouvait enfin commencer.

C'était sans compter sur un cri strident à trois heures trente-sept du matin qui les réveilla tous en sursaut. Derek bondit de son lit et alluma la lumière aussitôt, recevant bon nombre de grognements indignés par ce soudain changement d'éclairage qui agressait leurs yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il tous les sens en alerte.

Tous se regardèrent pour tenter de comprendre la situation. Tous, sauf Stiles. Stiles qui était à bout de souffle et regardait devant lui, l'air hagard. Alors l'alpha s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il se tournait vers lui.

— Stiles ? Ça va ?

— Hein ? Euh… Oui. Oui, ça va.

— T'es sûr ? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air.

— Mais si, je t'assure que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Mis à part le fait que tu as essayé de tous nous rendre aveugle en allumant la lumière, bien sûr.

— Peut-être parce que tu pleures…

Stiles porta ses mains à ses joues avec étonnement.

— C'est rien ! C'est vraiment pas grave ! Sans doute une réaction de mes yeux à la lumière.

— Euh Stiles, commença Scott. Tu sais que tu es entouré de loups-garous là ? On sait tous quand tu mens…

— Oui bon ça va, on va pas en faire toute une histoire ! Faites semblant et on en parle plus.

— Moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ce morveux nous a réveillés en gueulant comme une fillette, s'exclama Peter.

Ledit morveux allait répliquer, mais Derek l'en empêcha d'un doigt sur sa bouche.

— Commencez pas à vous crêper le chignon tous les deux. Stiles, dis-nous juste ce qui s'est passé.

— Je… Rien, vraiment. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. Ça arrive à tout le monde, même à vous je suppose.

— Ouais, sauf que nous on évite de réveiller les copains.

— Peter, c'est pas le moment, essaya de tempérer l'alpha.

— Il devait être vraiment horrible pour que tu cries comme ça, dit Isaac d'une voix pleine de sommeil. Raconte-nous, paraît que ça aide à l'oublier.

— Non ! Euh… J'veux dire, c'est bon, c'est déjà oublié. Un rêve stupide sur des zombies, pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Éteignons la lumière et rendormons-nous.

Tous le regardèrent, absolument pas convaincus.

— Stiles, commença son meilleur ami.

— Ouais, ouais, je sais, le mensonge tout ça… Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Vous ne me ficherez pas la paix tant que je vous aurai pas raconté hein ?

Il prit une grand inspiration alors qu'il sentait les quatre paires d'yeux sur lui.

— Je… J'entendais un bourdonnement. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un téléphone qui vibrait. Mais le rythme ne correspondait pas. Et puis… Le son se rapprochait de moi, de plus en plus. Quand c'est arrivé très proche de mon oreille, vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé…

— Et tu sais ce que c'était ce bourdonnement ? demanda Derek d'une voix étonnement douce.

— Une mouche.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Un silence qui s'éternisait, rendant l'hyperactif très mal à la l'aise. Puis le plus vieux fut le premier à exploser.

— Tout ce cinéma pour une mouche qui a volé trop près de ton oreille ? Sérieusement ?

— Je commence à manquer de mots pour te qualifier Stiles, renchérit Derek avec une mine dépité.

— Ça a au moins le mérite d'être original, soupira Isaac avant de se recoucher.

— Oh putain mon vieux, t'es vraiment unique, pouffa Scott en se tenant les côtes.

Les lumières furent de nouveau éteinte et le sommeil put revenir les emporter, sans mouche cette fois.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la petite histoire, j'ai moi-même fait ce cauchemar, et la réaction de Stiles a plus ou moins été la mienne. Autant vous dire que sur le coup mon copain n'a pas apprécié, tout comme les loups-garous de cette histoire lol


End file.
